The present invention relates to an auditory ossicles prosthesis, which is mounted with its one end on a hammer grip of a human auditory ossicies chain, and with its other end is mounted on a rising bracket of the human auditory ossicles chain or directly introduced into an inner ear.
Auditory ossicles prostheses are used to transmit the sound from an ear drum to an inner ear in the case of completely or partially failing or damaged auditory ossicles of the human middle ear. The auditory ossicles prosthesis has two ends, wherein depending on the concrete conditions one end of the auditory ossicles prosthesis is mounted for example on the hammer grip of the human auditory ossicles chain, and the other end of the auditory ossicles prosthesis is for example mounted on the rising bracket of the human auditory ossicles chain, or is directly introduced into the inner ear.
Since the anatomic peculiarities of the ear, such as for example the position, the shape, and the size of the raising bracket, the hammer and the ear drum vary, and since after an operation for insertion of the auditory ossicles prosthesis changes can occur in the bone and cartilage structure, it is advantageous when the auditory ossicles prosthesis is not rigid, but instead has a certain flexibility. For obtaining such a flexibility, various mounting devices and coupling devices are proposed for auditory ossicles, which have elastic parts and/or joints.